bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Darkus
Darkus (original version: is the attribute of Darkness. Exedra was the legendary soldier of Darkus, until he gave his attribute energy to Percival and then the Bakugan evolved to Knight Percival Appearance Darkus has a color scheme of a black body with purple trim, with mainly red, light blue, yellow and green as the third colors. Sometimes the colors may include gold and silver. There are also BakuFlip Darkus Bakugan that are mainly purple with black trim and mainly white with black trim. The Gundalian Invaders color scheme of Darkus Bakugan is still mainly black, but with sickly green highlights instead of purple. Although purple is still seen on Darkus Bakugan. Notable Users Anime The Darkus soldier of Vestroia was Exedra. Darkus Bakugan have a large variety of G-Powers and Ability Cards so there are many ways to use them. The strongest Bakugan of this Attribute is a tie between Darkus Olifus and Splight with 1000 Gs each. The current Soldier is Darkus Knight Percival. Relation with Other Attributes * Diagonal Relation - Pyrus * Side Relation - Aquos and Haos * Triple Node - Ventus and Subterra Bakugan Dimensions Fighting Styles On Bakugan Dimensions, Darkus is unique because its gate cards are stackable; so if you play one on top of another, the first one will not be dispelled. Most of these gates also boost the power of Darkus attacks. *Darkness Falls *Darkness Falls 2 *Solemn Night *Balance of Power *Strike from Shadow *Gate Controller *Darkened Waves- Darkus and Aquos *Light in the Shadow- Haos and Darkus﻿ Etymology The symbol of the Darkus attribute is derived from the Han character for darkness, (yami). Trivia *﻿Darkus is the attribute for the game-exclusive bakugan Vladitor and Battle Ax Vladitor. *Alice Gehabich and Chris are the only female characters that use this attribute. *Of all the characters that are mentioned in this list, only Spectra Phantom is dressed with a costume of a single color, black, when he appears in Interspace Under Siege from Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. *On Bakugan Dimensions, it can drain stats and ignore defenses. *Darkus on Bakugan Dimensions doesn't have any fast attacks without stat advantages. (i.e., winning in agility) *The majority of the users with this attribute are villains from each season except Alice Gehabich, Ace Grit and Spectra Phantom (he was a Pyrus villain in New Vestroia but his redemption made him a protagonist). *3/4 main antagonists use the Darkus attribute. Gallery Anime File:Exedra.jpg|Darkus Exedra DarkSoldier.jpg|Darkus Alpha Hydranoid File:Midnight_percival0.jpg|Darkus Knight Percival Hades01.jpg|Darkus Hades Msms.jpg|Darkus MAC Spider Pd35.jpg|Darkus Phantom Dharak Dark Javalin.jpg|Darkus Linehalt File:Razmel1.JPG|Darkus Razenoid File:Horridian.png|Darkus Horridian DarkusOldVestroia.jpg|Darkus World in Old Vestroia File:Ihf.PNG|Infinity Helios Phantom Dharak DR.png|Darkus Phantom Dharak Game File:Cosmic hyper draganoid.gif|BakuFlip Darkus Hyper Dragonoid Darkus Hylash.jpg|Darkus Hylash|link=Hylash Darkus Leefram.jpg|Darkus Leefram|link=Leefram !BkplRIg!mk~$(KGrHqUH-CcEs+lVeIWSBLYbHvIVy!~~ 35.jpg|Translucent Darkus Hydranoid Dhara.jpg|Darkus Dharak 71tlgZdpEBL. AA1152 (1).jpg|Darkus Razenoid Patryk Jan Cesarz 47 (160).JPG Patryk Jan Cesarz 47 (158).JPG Patryk Jan Cesarz 47 (92).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz 47 (102).jpg Other File:Darkus.svg Drgi.jpg|The Darkus Attribute as it appears in Bakugan Dimensions File:Bakugan_Wii_screenshot_210--screenshot.jpg Patryk cesarz jan haoswolf (1).JPG de:Darkus Category:Attribute Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Bakugan Dimensions Category:Season 1 Bakugan Category:Season 2 Bakugan Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Season 4 Bakugan